


Taekwondo that bitch

by Serpent_Fangs



Series: Super duper party people [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, GP! Kuvira, Kissing, Kuvira losing her v card, Massages, Sex, Smut, Teddy Bears, Thongs - Freeform, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_Fangs/pseuds/Serpent_Fangs
Summary: Kuvira's been back at the police academy for over a month so Korra takes a trip to republic city to see her. Massages and movies ensue (along with some funky stuff) ;)Another part to my prequel series!
Relationships: Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Series: Super duper party people [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103003
Comments: 45
Kudos: 28





	Taekwondo that bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Did ya'll really think that I was gonna make you wait another whole week for this? haha no! I coudn't resist and wrote this today after a chemistry exam!   
> I have three more exams tomorrow and then I'm done so I'll be back to my normal upload speed...although tbh (and to give myself a little credit) I feel that I've uploaded relatively often givne my exam and revision timetable so yay me! XD sksksksk
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy!

Kuvira sighed as she fished out her keys and unlocked the door to her Republic City apartment. She’d been back at the academy for a week and she already missed Korra like crazy. They’d spent her last week at the Beifongs meeting up almost every day to watch movies, go for runs together and even for mundane things like when Kuvira had to go and replace the milk again.

On her first week back in the city Kuvira had texted Korra every single day and they’d talked on the phone several times, neither being able to bare going for extended periods of time without speaking to the other.

It was those texts and phone calls, the short moments she talked to Korra for, that kept her going after a long day. The training academy was hard and it didn’t help that she was one of the only girls there. All the guys would shove them out of the way and treat them as lesser than, so all of the female trainees stuck together, forming their own little group. All except Kuvira who didn’t feel like she truly belonged with them since she couldn’t use their washroom or get changed with them. But all that aside she was doing exceptionally well in her classes, her hard work and training paying off. She got up at 4am every morning and went on a run to the gym where she then worked out for over an hour which got her to 6:30 giving her enough time to run home, go for a shower and then grab breakfast on her walk to the academy. She always got it from this nice little café that served great protein shakes and breakfast sandwiches which she ate as she walked to the academy campus. After her breakfast it was straight to her first class which always started at 8. 

The days were long and Kuvira would usually finish classes at 4pm after which she’d walk back to her apartment and make herself some dinner before flopping onto the couch and watching TV or playing video games for an hour or two. It was after this that she usually spoke to Korra and then promptly went to bed as soon as she’d hung up or stopped texting just so she could wake up the next day and do it all over again. It was a routine she was used to and how grown quite comfortable with but it was still exhausting and she often found herself wishing she could have a lie in but Kuvira knew full well that in order to stay at the top of her classes then she had to keep herself fit and healthy.

Today had been no different from any other day so as per usual when she entered her apartment she dumped her backpack on the floor and headed to the kitchen to make herself some dinner.

Her phone pinged as she shut the microwave door, sealing the instant noodles inside and she glanced over at the notification.

**_Aurelia Jorgensen started following you!_ **

Her heart leapt a little at the name and she felt a wave of panic course through her body as she clicked the notification, opening it up. Aurelia was not a common first name and Jorgensen wasn’t a common last name, put the two together and you get a pretty unique set which made Kuvira doubt that it’s some random person who coincidentally has the same name as her ex-girlfriend.

She decided to look at the girl’s profile and sure enough Kuvira had been right, it was her. She didn’t look any different from when she’d last seen her at school. Still tall (roughly the same height as Kuvira) with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, so pale they were almost icy. Yes she was incredibly pretty and Kuvira would be lying if she said that the girl wasn’t attractive but she knew what Aurelia was really like and that was enough to make her grimace at each photo she saw.

She left her profile and debated whether or not she should block her but decided not to, instead turning her attention back to the now beeping microwave and removing her piping hot noodles from eat, moving to the couch so she could eat them whilst she watched TV.

Her phone buzzed again just as she went to press play on Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black pearl, and she looked again, hoping it was Korra.

**_Aurelia Jorgenson wants to send you a message._ **

With a raised eyebrow she stared at it for a moment before clicking the notification. The idea of talking to her ex made her feel uncomfortable but at the same time she was curious to see what the other girl had to say so against her better judgement she accepted Aurelia’s request to send her a message and turned her phone off, going back to the TV. Thankfully her phone didn’t buzz for the next 30 minutes which suggested that her ex had clearly decided against texting her, giving Kuvira a massive sense of relief.

The next time her phone went it was Korra and she grinned from ear to ear as she picked up.

\-------------------------------------------

**_2 Weeks Later_ **

“Y’know I’ve never been to republic city before!” Korra said excitedly as her and Asami boarded the train, their tickets in hand.   
“You’re going to love it!” Asami exclaimed and they claimed their seats before they started chatting about their master-plan.

“So! We should get there at roughly 10am because the journey is only supposed to be an hour which then gives us plenty of time to get a cab to take us to the city centre and then that’s where we split. I’ll grab the bus to the Square and then walk down one street to Mako’s and you just have to walk in a straight line from the city centre up Kato Avenue and it should be the apartment building on your left.” Asami explained and Korra nodded, visualising it in her head. 

“I can’t believe we haven’t seen each other in person in over a month now! The term at the academy was extended by two weeks so now she can’t come back to Zaofu until after New Year’s!” Korra said irritatedly and Asami smiled at her.

“Well that’s why we’re going! Y’know it’s really sweet how inseparable you two are, and what’s even more adorable is that you’re wearing her clothes.” Asami fawned as she fangirled over her bestfriend’s relationship. Ok so maybe after Kuvira had given her that Star Wars T-shirt and sweatpants she hadn’t given them back but that was only because she’d forgotten…not because they were now her favourite items in her wardrobe. No. Definitely not.

“Don’t be a sap Salami, it’s just because my other clothes are in the wash.” Korra said defiantly and her best friend rolled her eyes.

“Ok first off, I dropped salami on my skirt one time Korra. ONE TIME! Secondly, bullshit. Your entire wardrobe is not in the wash. You’re just looking for an excuse to wear her stuff because you’re in L-O-V-E!”

Korra immediately shushed her as if the other passengers on the train were listening to their conversation (which they weren’t.)

“I am not in love!” She whisper yelled and Asami giggled at her before flicking her nose.

“So then why do you phone her every single day at 7:25pm on the dot because you know she’ll be finishing her dinner because you’ve memorised her schedule slash entire life?.”

Korra opened her mouth to protest but she was cut off by the other woman.

“And why do you insist, so desperately on using the same fabric softener that she uses when you wash the clothes that you stole slash borrowed from her when you and Opal already use a different fabric softener on all your other clothes?” Asami asked with a raised eyebrow and a small triumphant smile.

Korra flushed red and shrugged before mumbling “So it still smells like her.”

Asami laughed but not unkindly as she nudged Korra under the table with her foot.

“You are hopelessly gay and hopelessly in love and I’ll admit it even if you won’t.” The dark-haired woman said and Korra blushed again with a small smile gracing her lips.

“You know me too well Salami.” She teased and now it was Asami’s turn to flush red.

“One time Korra! One time!”

\-------------------------------------------

It was a Saturday which meant that Kuvira wouldn’t be at the academy and should be in her apartment for most of the day which was great news for Korra but the bad news…on Saturdays Republic City became almost overrun with the sheer number of people bustling through it’s streets and city centre which was making it extra difficult for Korra to navigate her way to her girlfriend’s apartment as every time she stopped to google directions she got jostled or nudged by the crowd, so much so that she often ended up in a different place compared to where she’d started and she had to start the whole process again.

Finally after a good 30 minutes of trying to escape the City Centre she ended up on Kato Avenue in front of a massive white and modern looking apartment block. This had to be the place.

As she stopped outside the door she looked at all the names and their door numbers next to them until she saw K. Beifong next to the number 20. Dialling the combination into the keypad (kindly given to her by Opal) She entered the building and found the stairs, climbing them until she reach number 20.

For some reason, now she was outside her girlfriend’s door she was nervous and wondered if Kuvira even wanted to see her and whether this had all been a big mistake or even an intrusion of privacy. But before she could panic and back out she knocked firmly on the door and waited patiently, fiddling with her hands.

The door opened but it wasn’t Kuvira who answered, it was a girl with brown hair and circular glasses and for a moment Korra thought she’d knocked on the wrong door until the girl in front of her sighed and turned her head to yell into the apartment.

“Kuvira! There’s a chick in a Star Wars shirt here for you.”

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?” Came the yelled reply and Korra immediately recognised it as her girlfriend’s.

“I SAID THERE’S A CHICK IN A STAR WARS SHIRT HERE FOR YOU!” The brown haired girl cried with a roll of her eyes.

There was the sound of a door being opened and then hurried feet coming from the apartment and the brown-haired girl pulled Korra inside before shutting the main door behind her.

Suddenly her nerves were gone and she was ecstatic and practically bouncing up and down with excitement as her girlfriend emerged from one of the many doors in the apartment. Kuvira’s eyes went wide and her jaw dropped as she noticed the other girl stood in her living room.

“Kor?”

“Hey Teddy-bear.” Korra said with a grin and suddenly Kuvira was on her, embracing her tightly and peppering her face with kisses making the blue-eyed girl giggle. Then Kuvira picked her up off of the floor and Korra immediately wrapped her legs around her waist as she took her turn to kiss the green-eyed girl’s face.

“Ugh get a room, or at least wait until I’ve left before you start snogging.” The other girl, Kuvira’s friend, said and she rolled her eyes again.

Finally separating from her girlfriend, but still carrying her, Kuvira gestured to the other girl.

“Korra this is Zhu Li, my friend from the academy. Zhu Li this is Korra, my girlfriend. And Zhu don’t be sour just because Varrick asked Tecia out for drinks instead of you.”

The other girl waved briefly at Korra and sighed at the mention of Varrick before nodding.

“Well I’m presuming you don’t want to study anymore so I’m going to go and wallow in my own self-pity by drowning in revision flashcards. See you on Monday Beifong.” Zhu Li said before grabbing her bag and waving at her friend who waved back before turning her attention back to Korra as soon as the door was shut.

“How in the name of the spirits did you end up in Republic City?” Kuvira asked, carrying Korra to her room and plopping her down on the bed before sitting next to her, fingers laced together and foreheads resting gently against one another. 

“Since the term got extended I knew that if I didn’t see you I might combust…and the clothes I stole don’t smell like you anymore even though I used the same fabric softener on them.” Korra admitted and Kuvira grinned wolfishly at her.

“Aww did my little Kor-Kor miss me?” She teased and Korra blushed as she nodded, moving a hand to Kuvira’s hair to play with a loose strand. 

“I missed you too, oh and I uh, got you something.”

Korra looked at her girlfriend quizzically who got up off of the bed and moved to her desk where her backpack was dumped and she began to rummage through the bag until she found what she was looking for.

She hid the gift behind her back and walked back over to the bed before instructing Korra to hold her hands out. The Inuit girl did as she was told and waited patiently until Kuvira finally pulled the gift into view and Korra thought her heart might explode as the soft bear was placed in her hands. It was a brown teddy-bear with red love hearts on the soles of its feet. It had bright shiny eyes and a small smile sewn into his mouth. It was undoubtedly the best gift Kora had ever received and he was the perfect size for hugging.

“He’s for uh, well when I’m not around so you-uh still y’know…have a teddy-bear to hug. It’s like super cheesy and like overly romantic or whatever but I just thought…y’know.” Kuvira mumbled awkwardly, kicking at the carpet with her right foot.

Korra was beaming at her, her only indication the gift had been well-received, and got up off of the bed to crush her girlfriend in a bear-hug until she could hardly breathe.

“You…hug…harder than…my mom.” Kuvira wheezed out and Korra let go of her apologetically before kissing her cheek.

“I love him, he’s perfect.” She said quietly, pressing her forehead to the other girl’s holding the bear to her chest.

“Not as perfect as you.” Kuvira murmured, gently nuzzling her nose against Korra’s and the younger girl giggled

“You’re such a softie.”

“Only for you.”

\-------------------------------------------

They’d just been catching up and talking about Zaofu when Kuvira first noticed it. It was when Korra winced as she sat back on the sofa, opting to sit up straight instead of leaning back. Observing her for a few more minutes she tried to deduce what the problems was.

“Korra have you started Taekwondo again?” She asked interrupting the silence and Korra looked at her with wide eyes.

“That’s starting to freak me out a little…how the hell did you guess?!” She asked and Kuvira laughed before shaking her head.

“It’s simple really and as much as I would love to explain my analysis to you I’m not going to because you’re in pain and I need to fix that.” She said and Korra shrugged but immediately regretted it, wincing again.

“Your left shoulder blade, you have hypertension. What happened?”

Korra scowled a little as she took a final sip of her green tea that Kuvira had very kindly made for her (It was truly the best tea she’d ever had).

“You know exactly what happened so why don’t you tell me?”

Kuvira rolled her eyes at the childish behaviour and realised that pain was clearly a touchy subject with Korra, possibly as a result of her accident.

“You got tripped and then your opponent landed a clear blow to your shoulder blade. It hasn’t bruised but it has stiffened the muscle and has simulated the reoccurrence of trauma from an old injury hence why you’re getting cagey about it.” She explained and Korra’s scowl softened until she looked at her girlfriend apologetically.

“Sorry, since the accident my shoulder’s just been a little sensitive and it got hit pretty hard so it’s sore.”

“Korra you don’t have to apologise, that’s the nature of traumatic accidents, they leave physical and mental scarring. It’s ok.”

Korra looked at her with a genuine smile and she shook her head with a chuckle.

“You’re so damn understanding, is there anything you aren’t good at?” 

“Controlling my anger sometimes. I went to therapy for it when I was younger. I got into a lot of fights in high school because of it.” She said with a shrug and Korra was honestly surprised at the admission.

“Opal told me you got into a few fights but she never said why. What happened? Did you just get really pissed off?” Korra asked genuinely and Kuvira shrugged again.

“I don’t really remember to be honest, all I know is someone would say something or do something and I would just snap. I’d start yelling and screaming and then if they fought back things would often get physical. I never intended to hurt anyone or cause trouble but it just sort of happened. I can control it now though, I have coping methods that my therapist gave me.” She said and Korra listened earnestly, heeding her every word.

“Actually I guess that means I am good at managing it now? I don’t know. I don’t get angry as often as I used to. Something that I’m genuinely not good at though is talking about the boarding school I went to. I have **a lot** of bad memories from that place.” She said with a chuckle as she reminisced on her school days.

There was silence and Korra desperately wanted to ask about it but she decided not to pry, hoping that in time Kuvira would up to her about it.

“Do you want a massage? For your shoulder? I did work experience at an athlete’s physiotherapist and masseuse’s so I know how to manipulate muscles and relieve tension.” Kuvira asked and once again the other girl was gobsmacked.

“Seriously?! What haven’t you done?! And yes that would be **lovely,** but only if you don’t mind.”

Kuvira grinned and pulled Korra off the couch, leading her to the bedroom and pointing at her bed when they got there.

“Lie down on your front. You can take your shirt off if you want, it helps me feels the tension more easily.” She said so Korra did just that, taking off her Star Wars shirt and draping it over the desk chair before flopping face-down on the bed, groaning as she did so.

“So dramatic.” Kuvira teased and Korra laughed, turning her head sideway so she could look at her girlfriend.

“Are you alright if I sit on your back? You can say no.”

“Kuvira do whatever you need to do, I trust you.”

The raven-haired girl blushed and nodded before straddling Korra’s back and placing her cool hands on tanned skin. Korra’s shoulders were indeed very tense particularly the one she’d previously injured so Kuvira set about, rolling and squeezing the soft skin beneath her hands, increasing the blood flow to the girls back and shoulder blades.

She pressed her strong hands at the base of Korra’s neck, squeezing the skin there first before slowly moving her hands lower until she had one on each of her shoulder blades and was pressing the heel of her palms into the slowly loosening muscle of the tanned girls shoulders. As she squeezed her back Korra let out a sound akin to a moan and Kuvira felt something inside her stir.

She tried to ignore the glimmer of feeling and focused on stretching and soothing Korra’s muscles and once she’d done her shoulders she decided to move onto the girl’s spine which was also tense. Running her fingers up and down the dip of her spinal cord she saw Korra give a full body shudder and she smirked slightly at the effect she was having on the girl. Rolling her knuckles against the soft skin of her spine elicited another moan from the girl so she leant forward so her chest was pressed against Korra’s back so she could whisper in her ear.

“I didn’t know you made noises like that Kunuk.”

And before Korra could even attempt to respond she sat back up and continued to massage her back. She had to shuffle her position slightly so she could reach the base of her spine which meant she had to sit just behind Korra’s ass, which looked so so **so** good in her sweatpants. Kuvira could feel herself getting hard in her underwear as she stared at her girlfriend’s bubble butt for just a bit too long.

 _Shit. Now is not the right moment for a boner. Please don’t betray me like this body. Do as your told and GO BACK DOWN!_ She thought to herself but that only seemed to send more blood rushing to her dick which was now fully erect and straining uncomfortably against her underwear.

It didn’t help when she pressed the palms of her hand into the base of Korra’s spine and she moaned _again_.

_Fuck._

“Ugh ‘Vira you’re so good at this. I swear your hands are magical. Would you mind doing my legs as well?”

_No! Not the legs! Don’t do the legs! That’ll only make this worse!_

“Sure!”

_WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHY DID YOU SAY YES?!_

“Thanks baby, let me just take the sweatpants off.” Korra said and the wiggled them off the best she could, given that she was still lying on her front.

_OH SPIRITS PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THE SWEATPANTS OFF!_

Soon the sweatpants were dumped on the floor and Kuvira was left staring at the black thong he girlfriend was sporting, showing off her perfect ass cheeks which she desperately want touch but instead focused her attention on Korra’s toned thighs and strong calves.

_This is it. This is how you’ll die. At the mercy of your girlfriend’s gorgeous ass with a huge hard-on._

As her hands travelled up and down the glorious tanned skin beneath her, her cock started to throb and she swore she’d never been this hard before in her life.

She bit her lip as Korra moaned again and the hormones in her body were screaming at her, begging for her to do something about her boner but she resisted yet again deciding instead to tell her girlfriend.

“Korra…boner. I have a boner.” She said quietly, stilling her hands from massaging the tanned body beneath her. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Korra said, completely relaxed as Kuvira got off of her allowing her to turn onto her back, still clad in just her bra and thong. Korra sat up and grabbed the hem of Kuvira’s shirt, pulling her closer before she could back away further, dragging her down onto the bed so they were both sat opposite each other, and she pulled her into a kiss that was unlike any they’d had before. It was slower and more sultry than anything they’d shared previously and Kuvira had to admit that she loved it. She was so focused on Korra’s hot, wet mouth pressed to her that she almost forgot about her hard-on until warm fingers snaked under her shirt and stroked up her abs before trailing back down and stopping on the waistband of her trousers. They pulled apart briefly and Korra looked her in the eyes and smiling at her genuinely.

“Do you want this?” She asked and Kuvira nodded furiously before asking Korra the same.

“I’ve wanted this since I saw you at Su’s anniversary party.” She admitted and Kuvira chuckled before blushing slightly.

“Korra, I’ve never…I’m a virgin.”

She was met with a shocked look but it was quickly replaced with a smile.

“Given how hot you are I’m surprised but that doesn’t change my mind. We can go slow ok?” She said kindly and Kuvira nodded before pressing their lips together again but as she did she thought of something else.

“Protection.” She said between hot kisses and Korra nodded in understanding.

“I’m on the pill and I’ve been tested since the last time I had sex. All clear.” She reassured her and they pressed their lips together once more.

Now that they were doing this Kuvira put her hands on Korra’s waist and squeezed before moving them down to her ass and kneading the soft flesh which caused the blue-eyed girl to moan into her mouth. 

Korra pulled at her shirt and Kuvira lifted her arms so the younger girl could pull it off over her head, revealing her grey bra and muscular body. Korra’s hands were on her neck, caressing the skin there as they kissed but they soon moved to appreciate her toned torso, fingers sliding over the taut skin.

Still gripping Korra’s ass, Kuvira repositioned them so Korra was lying on her back with the taller girl on top of her, pressing their hips together which caused a lewd moan to escape the Inuit girl’s lips as she could feel her lover’s hard-on now pressing against her thong.

 _Spirits Kuvira felt big._

Korra had slept with a couple of guys before, very quickly realising she preferred dating women so she had a rough idea on what a ‘standard’ size was and Kuvira felt anything but. The tanned girl was eager to see so she moved her hands to her girlfriend’s waistband and tugged at it, trying to indicate what she wanted with her lips still on Kuvira’s.

The taller girl immediately understood and pulled her sweatpants down so she was in just her boxers but Korra tugged at those too until Kuvira was completely naked, her bra having been tossed to the side at some point.

“Holy. Fuck.” Korra breathed as she looked down at her lover’s cock, now free from it’s confinement and standing proudly.

“What? Is it bad?” Kuvira asked and Korra was quick to silence her with a searing kiss.

“No, it’s just massive.” She said with a bit of a laugh as she removed her own bra and then her thong so they were on even playing fields.

“I’ll be careful, I promise.” Kuvira said or at least she would have said it if her eyes weren’t glued to Korra’s now exposed breasts. When she’d seen the photo of the bikini she’d only been able to imagine what they were like but now that they were right in front of her it was even better than she had imagined. They were soft in her hands and she loved the way Korra shivered as she ran her thumbs over her nipples, drawing a breathy moan from the blue-eyed girl. She pressed soft kisses between them and trailed her tongue from between the valley of her breasts, all the way up to the jugular of her neck as she gently squeezed her them.

She felt Korra arch her back slightly and press her hips up, trying to gain some sort of friction as she got more and more turned on by her girlfriend. Every time Korra rolled her hips upwards Kuvira could feel the heat of her lover’s pussy emanating from her and it caused her length to harden even more.

“Please, ‘Vira. I need to feel you inside me! Please!” Korra cried and the green-eyed girl thought she might cum then and there the way Korra had said her name.

She removed her hands (rather begrudgingly) from the tanned girl’s boobs and held the tip of her member with one and supported herself with the other. She slowly guided her throbbing length to the wet heat of Korra’s pussy and rubbed the head of her cock through the wet folds, a guttural growl escaping her as she did so. She had no idea it would be _this good._ When Baatar had talked about how great sex was she’d brushed him off and told her brother he was being dramatic but now…oh spirits now she understood and she wasn’t even inside Korra yet, something she wanted to change.

She slipped her head into the folds of Korra’s pussy, causing them both to moan, Korra due to the sheer stretch she was having to make to accommodate such a large appendage and Kuvira due to how tight and warm Korra’s silky walls felt around her tip. She slowly and carefully pushed herself in until she was fully sheathed within her girlfriend and Korra cried out in pleasure as she did so.

Once she was completely in they both took a moment to adjust, making sure they were both comfortable before they continued. After a moment or two Kuvira started to move and Korra felt some empty when she pulled out only to feel an intense wave of pleasure as she was filled again. They started slowly with Kuvira sliding in and out of Korra’s soaked pussy at a leisurely pace as they got used to the feeling before Korra decided she needed more.

“Kuvira, please, fuck me.” Korra begged huskily and her girlfriend obliged increasing the pace of her thrusts as she rolled her hips in and out. With each thrust into her pussy Korra’s tits bounced and Kuvira couldn’t help but latch onto one with her mouth, gently sucking at the nipple as more lewd moans escaped the other girl’s mouth. The sounds of their fucking reverberated throughout the room, filling with their moans and groans of ecstasy.

Kuvira felt Korra’s pussy walls getting tighter and tighter around her length and she knew that she was close which was just as well as she was only a few thrusts from spilling her hot seed inside the girl.

“Babe, Oh spirits, I’m so close!” Korra cried and that only spurred the older girl on, burying herself to the hilt each time she thrust in until finally her lover gave one massive cry and Kuvira felt her pussy walls clench around her cock which was enough to send her over the edge, shooting thick white ropes of cum into Korra’s tight core which was currently milking her dry as it squeezed and pulsed around her. Their breathing was heavy as they rode their highs together, ending it with a sloppy kiss, filled with tongues and teeth, nipping at lips and necks, anywhere they could find until eventually their breathing and heart rates had calmed and they pulled apart, Kuvira pulling out of Korra.

She flopped down onto the bed next to her girlfriend and they laid there in silence for a bit, the only sounds in the room being their breathing until Korra spoke.

“Are you sure you’ve never done that before? That was amazing.” She said and Kuvira blushed.

“Never. I’m glad I wasn’t awful.”

Korra turned over to look at her girlfriend.

“Babe you were really good, that’s probably the best sex I’ve ever had. So how was losing your v-card?”

Kuvira laughed at the crassness of the question before she answered.

“Now I get why people are obsessed with sex. It’s so much better than jerking off.”

It was Korra’s turn to laugh and she leant over to place a soft kiss on her lover’s lips whilst placing her hand on Kuvira’s abs which immediately set of a spark in her lower belly and she felt herself getting hard again.

Korra noticed this and looked down at her erection with amusement, moving her hand down to grip her girlfriend’s cock.

“Have you ever had a blowjob?”

\-------------------------------------------

Several sex-filled hours later and it was fair to say that Kuvira was far from a virgin now, almost relieved that Korra seemed to have such a high-sex drive as it matched her own libido.

They were now cuddled up on the couch, Korra snuggled into Kuvira’s side, watching Indiana Jones together in pyjamas. Korra was in booty shorts and a tank top whilst Kuvira had full length, chequered pyjama trousers and a plain blue t-shirt on.

They’d paused the film because Korra had to go to bathroom and when she plopped herself back onto the couch, nuzzling back into Kuvira’s side the other girl spoke.

“You can ask you know.”

“Ask what?” Korra questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“About my boarding school. I know you were desperate to earlier.”

“Oh. Are you sure?”

Kuvira answered with a smile and a nod, maybe sex had relaxed her, she’d never felt this loose or at ease before, or maybe it was just because she had the best girl in the world clinging to her like her life depended on it, either way she wasn’t going to question it.

“Ok. Why do you have so many bad memories from there? I mean school’s never nice for anyone but what made it so bad?”

Kuvira thought about her answer for a second, trying to find the words until eventually she answered.

“There was a girl there. She got me arrested.”

“SHE WHAT?” Korra cried, sitting bolt upright to look at her girlfriend with concern all over her face.

“She got me arrested.” Kuvira repeated.

“For what? What the hell did you do?”

“Ok so it’s probably best if I give you a little bit of backstory. Aurelia Jorgenson was the most popular girl in school and she was incredibly intelligent and incredibly hot so naturally, I , like every other gay in the school was head over heels for her. Now I was the new student so she paid me no mind for my first year but over the summer break I started to go to the gym every day and go running and did loads of extracurricular sport because it was one of the coping mechanisms my therapist recommended for dealing with my anger. So I go back to boarding school for my junior year and suddenly girls are going all giggly around me and waving at me in the hallways and it occurs to me that I’ve basically had a ‘glow up’ and am attracting a lot more attention than I used to, what with being buffer than the boys at the opposing boarding school. So given all this attention, Aurelia notices me and we start sitting together at lunch and going to classes together and eventually I get the balls to ask her out and surprisingly she said yes. After that we became inseparable and for two glorious months I was dating the hottest and smartest girl in school who was also the nicest person I’d ever met.” Kuvira said, fiddling with her hands as she told Korra the story, she couldn’t look her in the eyes as she did it.

“Then I decided to tell her that I was intersex. It was a huge mistake and it ended up in us yelling at each other until I may have implied that she’d slept with loads of people and was basically a hoe at which point she lunged at me and tried to stab me with her nails. We fought on the floor for a little bit until I eventually got myself out from underneath her and flipped us over so I was on top and I was pinning her down to the floor. We could hear members of staff coming to our dorm, clearly after hearing our screaming match and as they walked in she screamed at the top of her lungs like she was in a horror film. All they saw was this brutish girl who was fuelled by testosterone, pinning this innocent schoolgirl to the floor. So they dragged me off of her and to the headteacher’s office where I sat for like 2 hours as he reprimanded me and made loads of phone calls. And in the time I was in there Aurelia called her Dad who was an incredibly rich and influential businessman and he called the cops who then ‘subdued’ me because I was apparently resisting arrest and handcuffed me before dragging me down to the station and chucking me in a cell for sexual assault.”

“Oh my god Kuvira…that’s awful.”

“I was in that cell for three days whilst my parents had to convince the officers that Aurelia was lying and to get her father to dop the false charges. Eventually I was released and I begged Su to not send me back to that school for my last year but there were no other schools that would take someone who had been issued a restraining order. So all my classes got moved so I basically never saw Aurelia again and everyone at that school treated me like the plague and gave me the most hellish senior year ever. So yeah that’s why I hate high-school. Bad memories.”

Korra clung to Kuvira’s side, mumbling apologies into her neck for everything she’d experienced and thanks for feeling comfortable enough to share it with her.

“Is that why you you’re training to join the police force?” Kora asked, her head still on her lover’s shoulder as Kuvira wrapped her arms around the other girl’s middle.

“Yeah partially.”

“Ok…you know…I just want you to know that if I ever meet Aurelia I will drop kick her into space. I will Taekwondo that bitch for messing with you.”

Kuvira laughed heartily, stroking Korra’s hair as she kissed her forehead.

“My hero.” She murmured and she felt Korra chuckle into her shoulder.

“My Teddy-Bear.” The blue eyed-girl replied before pulling out the brown bear Kuvira had gifted her earlier.

“Has he got a name yet?” The raven-haired girl asked and Korra nodded.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“You’re such a dork.”

“I know, but I’m your dork.”

“You are. I love you” Kuvira said before she’d even realised what she was saying.

There was silence.

_Oh shit._

“I love you too Teddy-Bear. Never leave me.”

Kuvira breathed a sigh of relief as Korra confirmed that she felt the same way.

“I won’t, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it!  
> As always please feel free to leave comments, kudos or feedback. All are appreciated!
> 
> Until next time my cinnamon buns uwu


End file.
